Princess of Saiyans Pt 2
by saiyanstoryteller
Summary: The sequel to Princess of Saiyans. OC


Chapter 1: A Dark Future Predicted

Hey guys, i'm back with the sequel to Princess of Saiyans. I want to thank everyone that read the story and left comments and reviews and I really hope you like this story as much as you did the last one. We are gonna pick up where we left off and just so you know I decided not include the Garlic Jr saga. So here we go, ENJOY!

* * *

Things had been very peaceful on planet Earth since Frieza was defeated by Goku. The Namekians had gone to their own new planet and things had started getting back to normal. On this day, Nonica found herself running through the woods. Her breathing was heavy and her feet were light. She was trying to be as quiet and as fast as possible. She jumped over a fallen tree landing softly on the ground and kept running. Her senses were heightened expecting the unexpected. Nonica came out into a clearing in the woods. She scanned the area as she ran. Suddenly her pursuer was standing in front of her and she leapt over his head and kicked him in his back. He stumbled forward then regained his composure and delivered a kick of his own. Nonica blocked the kick by crossing both her arms in front of her. She smirked at her green skinned attacker and the two engaged in a series of kicks and punches. He grabbed her arm and tried to get her in a hold with her back against his front, but she brought her leg up and kicked him in the face. "You are gonna have to be faster than that, Piccolo." she taunted.

He looked at her, a smile on his face, and lurched towards Nonica. He was so quick that he had Nonica off her feet and wrapped in his arms before she knew it. "Was that fast enough?" he asked.

"Well I guess it was." she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Piccolo tightened his grip on his tiny angel and their kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Piccolo's hand slid up Nonica's back and became tangled up in her soft brown hair just at the nape of her neck. He gently pulled and Nonica's head tilted back giving him better access to her neck. She pulled off his turban and let it fall to the ground, it landed with a thud behind Piccolo. Nonica ran her hand over his head as she savor the blissful sensation of his kisses on her neck. She moaned softly. "I love you so much, Piccolo." she whispered.

Piccolo moved up to her ear and replied, "I love you too. You have no idea what you do to me."

Nonica smiled, "I think I have an idea. You do the same thing to me." She placed her hands on either side of his head and lifted his head so that he was looking at her. "But, I thought we were supposed to be training."

"We were, but I like this better."

Nonica giggled, "Me too." she pressed her lips to his. This was the way it always happened. They would set out to train but ended up in each others' arms. Nonica loved her Namek more than her own life and he felt the same way about her. It was amazing that they had spent so much time pining for each other before they had gotten where they were now. Now what they shared was so intense that it sometimes overwhelmed them. Their happy moment was brought to a screeching halt when Nonica pulled away from Piccolo and looked up toward the sky.

"What's the matter?" Piccolo asked, he had not yet picked up on what Nonica was now sensing.

"I feel something coming to Earth. It feels like….dammit."

"What?"

"It's Vegeta. He's returned from his galaxy wide search for Super Saiyan status." She slid out of Piccolo's embrace and set her feet on the ground. She turned to walk away when Piccolo grabbed her hand and stopped. She looked at him and asked, "What is it?"

"You're going?"

"If I don't go to him he'll come looking for me. If he didn't find Goku he's going to want to yell at someone." Piccolo snatched her back against him and kiss her long and hard once more.

"Be careful."

Nonica laughed, "Last person in the galaxy I'm afraid of is Vegeta." she said and patted the dagger she still kept tied to her thigh. She gave Piccolo one more peck on the lips and shot off into the sky and followed the power level towards Capsule Corp. She could not wait to see the foul mood Vegeta was in because he didn't get what he wanted. The thought made her laugh to herself as she flew through the air.

Nonica arrived at Capsule Corp. and found Bulma, along with Puar, and Yamcha, sitting on the balcony. They had food cooking on a grill and were enjoying themselves, Nonica smiled. She loved to see her friends together and happy. They all smiled and greeted Nonica when they noticed her standing there watching. "Hey, girl. Long time no see." said Bulma and she embraced Nonica.

"Yeah I've been training a lot lately." Nonica replied.

"Mm hmm. That wouldn't have anything to do with your new tall, green, and handsome training partner now would it?" Bulma winked.

Nonica blushed, "Maybe." Her friends began to laugh at her and her blushed reddened. That's when she heard the door slam behind. She spun around to see Vegeta standing there in his classic stance. Her eyes widened as she took in what he was wearing. It was tight green pants and a pink button-up shirt. "Oh my god, Vegeta. What the in the hell are you wearing?" she asked just before she burst into a fit of laughter.

Vegeta growled, "The Earth woman gave it to me,"

"Oh, Bulma. You knew better."

Vegeta walked closer and began to sniff the air around Nonica. He smirked, his Saiyan senses had picked up on something interesting. "You reek of that Namek. I guess I was wrong about him. I really didn't think he had it in him."

Nonica narrowed her eyes at him. She and Piccolo had never gotten any further than kissing and holding each other and, yes, training, but that was certainly none of Vegeta's business. "It's really none of our concern what _**Piccolo**_ and I do, Vegeta. I see that you didn't complete your self-assigned task."

"I figured that that clown, Kakarot, would've been back by now." Nonica smirked and shook her head.

Just then, all the warriors' attention turned toward the sky. They all sensed the same terrible thing. An incredibly strong power level was coming straight toward the planet Earth. They all knew exactly what it was. "It's Frieza." Vegeta said, "Kakarot failed."

"I can't believe it." Nonica replied.

Somehow Frieza had survived and he was heading straight for Earth in search of revenge. He wanted Goku to pay for what he had done and Frieza planned to kill everyone that Goku held dear to him. Everyone knew what they had to do and they sprang into action. The Z Warriors were the Earth's only line of defense and they would fight to the death to protect it. Nonica, Vegeta, and Yamcha traced the power level to a place way out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mountains. They were soon joined by all the others, including Bulma and Puar. Piccolo walked over to Nonica, who looked scared and worried, and slipped his hand into hers. "Hey, it's going to be alright. Stop worrying so much."

Nonica smiled up at him, "I hope you're right. I really thought he was dead. I guess true evil is hard to kill."

"After all you've been through you're still a sniveling, whinny little girl." Vegeta growled. "I thought surely by now you regain some of your lust for a battle. I guess I haven't rubbed off on you at all."

"Thank God for that." Piccolo said.

"What was that, Namek?"

"I said thank God she isn't like you, Vegeta. Nonica does love to fight, but she only fights when she needs to and she does it bravely. She doesn't go around picking fights and she cares about the people that fight by her side. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Hmph, well I guess that's what happens when you're raised by a Namek. I think she's a waste of Saiyan blood."

Piccolo's fist clenched tightly together. He would love nothing more than to beat that ridiculous smirk off Vegeta's face. Nonica grabbed his hand and whispered softly, "We have more important things to worry about than Vegeta's bitterness. Let it go." Piccolo relaxed. He and Vegeta would have their time, he would see to that. The Z Warriors grew silent and stood there waiting.

They didn't have long to wait. Frieza's huge ship came swooping in above them. It floated above and over the mountains and was soon out of sight. The Z Warriors decided to go to Frieza on foot so they wouldn't get picked up on them with the scouters of Frieza's soldiers. So they began to run towards the ship. They had to climb up the rocks. It felt like it was taking forever but they kept going. When they reached the top they felt something in the distance. There were two more power levels that no one recognized. There was a battle going on. The Z Warriors had to investigate. When they reach the battleground what they found was astonishing. There was a boy in a purple jacket, black pants, and yellow and a young girl dressed in a tight fitting fighting uniform with a blue belt, brown gloves, brown boots, and a white hooded cape. The young girl's face was covered by a white veil. The most amazing thing about this duo was that they both showed glowing golden auras and the young boy's hair was golden blonde and spike. Could it be? Were they Saiyans? Even more importantly were they Super Saiyans? Whoever they were, they had completely eliminated Frieza's entire army and were making short work of Frieza himself. The Z Warriors watched on in astonishment as the boy killed Frieza with no problem. Then the duo turned their attention to Frieza's father, King Cold. The young girl was the one to bring an end to him. These two kids were impressive to say the least, but who were they? Where did they come from? They lowered their power levels and their auras vanished. The boy's hair went from blonde to lavender. They turned and looked over at the group of astonished spectators. "Hey, we're going to meet Goku. You guys can follow us if you want." the boy said and then he and his female companion turned and flew away.

"They know Goku?" Krillin said.

"Who are they? They took care of Frieza and that other guy like they were nothing." Nonica replied.

Vegeta stepped forward, "Whoever they are, they know where Kakarot is and I intend to get to the bottom of this." he took off. The others followed behind him.

They followed the young warriors to a remote area in the middle of nowhere. The boy took what appeared to be a capsule like the ones Bulma always carries. He pushed down the button and tossed it. A small metal box appeared. The boy opened it and took out a can and tossed one to the girl. It was soda. "You guys thirsty? We have plenty to go around." the girl said as she sipped from her can, being careful not to raise her veil too high.

Gohan and Bulma took one but the others were still leery of these strange fighters. When they questioned the two they both said simply that they were friends and that they couldn't say anymore than that. They informed the group that Goku would be landing in about an hour. Everyone got quiet and sat down to wait for their returning friend. They still kept their eyes on the newcomers.

Nonica was sitting on a boulder and Piccolo was standing beside her with his arms folded. Nonica looked over at the girl. "She's wearing your colors." she said to Piccolo

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"That girl, she's wearing your colors. Purple suit, blue belt, brown boots, white cape. Those are your colors."

"Nonica, that's just a coincidence. I've never seen her before."

"How can you be so sure? We can't see her face." That's when Nonica spotted something tied to the young girl's thigh. A long dagger in it's sheath. Her eyes widened, _That looks just like my dagger._ She touched her thigh and was even more stunned to find that her dagger was safely tied to her thigh. How can this be? Kami had given that dagger to her when she was little. How could this girl have one that looked just like it?

Piccolo caught himself glancing at the girl. Nonica's words were true. The girl was wearing an outfit that looked strangely similar to his own. There was a faint beeping sound. The guy pushed a button on the watch on his wrist and he and the girl stood up. "Well, Goku should be here an second now." the boy said.

True to his word, everyone saw a small pod coming from the sky and heading to the ground. When it landed everyone ran over to the crater. They found Goku stepping out of the space pod. "Hey, guys. How did you know where I'd be landing?" Goku asked.

"These two kids told us you'd be here" Bulma said.

"No way. I don't even know them."

"But they told us exactly where you were going to be landing. Maybe they tracked your ship."

"No, I don't think so. Frieza tried that. I could sense his energy though. Hey, speaking of. Who beat Frieza? You Piccolo? Or Vegeta?"

Piccolo replied, "Neither of us. It was these two. They turned into Super Saiyans and took him out."

"Wow, two Super Saiyans. And at their age? That's incredible!"

Vegeta then butted in, "Kakarot, I think you're forgetting that you, your son, Nonica, and myself are the only Saiyans left."

"Well, if they say they're Super Saiyans then I believe them."

The young boy then spoke up, "Goku, could we have a word with you? Just the three of us?" he motioned toward his female companion.

"Sure thing." said Goku as trusting as ever. The three of them walked away from the group much the displeasure of Goku's friends.

Once they were certain that they were out of ear shot, the young boy began to speak. "Thanks." the young boy said.

"Thank you for defeating Frieza." Goku replied.

"Well, we didn't you going to make so we kinda stepped." the girl said then.

"I knew Frieza wasn't going to change and he was so far ahead of me. I was about to make a move when I felt your energy."

"How could you have done anything from space?"

"Instant transmission." Goku then explained to the two strangers what instant transmission was. He told them that he could have gone space to Earth in a matter of only a few seconds.

The girl popped her companion on the arm and said, "See, I told you we should have waited. We could have been saved from meeting the others and risk blowing our cover."

Goku was confused. "What risk?"

The young boy looked at him and replied, "We'll get into that shortly. Right now, I have to know, are you able to become a Super Saiyan at will?"

"At first, no, but now I've learned how to control it."

"Can we see?"

Goku wasn't sure why the boy had asked, but he agreed and became a Super Saiyan right before their eyes. In the distance the others were baffled by Goku power and the transformation he had undergone.

"Very cool." the young girl said.

"Now we'll all be Super Saiyan." said the boy. The two kids transformed as well and stood there in front of Goku. The others were a little worried as to the intentions of these strangers. Vegeta was just flet out furious. Not only had a low ranked solider become a Super Saiyan before the Prince, but now so had these too children. it was almost more than the arrogant prince could handle. The two strangers attacked Goku. The boy with his sword and the girl it her dagger. The scuffle was brief and happened only because the kids wanted to see for themselves just how powerful Goku was. They were pleasantly pleased with their findings. "This is awesome." the boy said. He looked at the girl as if questioning her about something silently. She gave a nod. "We really feel that we can trust you. We're sorry about the secrecy, but you must promise us that what we are about to tell will remain between us."

"Sure, no problem." Goku agreed.

"Great. My name is Trunks. This is my cousin, Mitsu. We came here in a time machine from 20 years into the future."

"Wow, really?"

"Yes. Vegeta was right. You, him, Nonica, and Gohan are the only ones with Saiyan blood. I got mine from him. He's my father."

Goku was flabbergasted. Vegeta, a father? It was almost too insane to imagine. But the boy did look so much like Vegeta. "That is amazing." Goku said, then he looked at the girl. "So, your a Super Saiyan and his cousin, that makes you Nonica's daughter, doesn't it?"

"Yes. She's my mother."

Goku noticed that the girl's face and most of her body was covered up. "Why are you hiding your face? You must look just like her, huh?"

Mitsu looked to Trunks. He gave a nod of his own. She unpinned one side of her veil and pulled it to the side. Goku was astounded to find that, though she did indeed favor Nonica, her skin was pale green and she had a short set of fangs in her mouth. "I didn't want them to see my skin. Thought that may tip them off a bit. Or at least make them question a green Super Saiyan. You see, I'm half Namekian. Piccolo is my father." She pinned her veil back in place.

"This is amazing. Piccolo and Vegeta are going to be daddys." Goku said with a laugh.

"This isn't what we came all this way to tell you, Goku." Trunks said. He then began to tell Goku about two androids that were coming in three years. These androids were going eventually to kill all the Z Warriors, except for Goku. He was going to die from a heart virus before the battle. Goku was upset that he was going to miss out on facing these strong androids. Trunks and Mitsu laughed, amazed that after all they had told him, Goku still wanted a shot at fighting them. Trunks gave Goku medicine to take when the heart virus struck. Medicine that won't exist until their time. "Everything my mom said about you is true." Trunks said.

"Wow, I know your mom?" Goku asked.

Trunks lifted his finger and replied, "She's standing over there."

Goku fell in a fit of laughter, "Bulma's your mother?"

"She and Yamcha split up and she thought Vegeta was lonely. They don't stay together long."

Goku looked behind him at the group with a huge grin. "Amazing."

"Please, Goku. You can't say anything to them about it otherwise I might not be born. Mitsu's lineage either. Ok?"

"Hey, your secret is safe. And thank you both for the warning."

With that the half Saiyans left to return to their own time period, leaving Goku to explain to the other about what was coming there way. Little did he know that Piccolo had heard every word of the conversation. When Goku tried to sugarcoat the situation, Piccolo stepped in. "Goku, I won't say anything that will put your friends at risk, but we deserve the chance to defend our own lives as well." Piccolo told the group everything they needed to know, leaving the identity of Trunks and Mitsu. The Z Wariors decided that they needed to use the next three years to train and to train harder than they ever had before. They all set out to do just that.

A dark future was been predicted for our heroes. They have three years to prepare. What will become of the Z Warriors in the coming battle? What will Piccolo do now that he knows about his future with Nonica? Tune in next time and find out.

* * *

Ok guys, that's it for chapter 1 and I hope it was worth the wait. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it and please come back for chapter 2. Also don't forget to check out my other stories. Til next time...


End file.
